Piper Halliwell
: "You're the heart of this family, Piper." : —Patty to Piper before her wedding. Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions, and then reverberating molecules at a speed which causes them to become disordered. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. However, her daughter Melinda, opened it back up when she was 20 years old and named it P3x3! Then three years later, after the family and Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau, Prescott 'Scott' Halliwelll-Trudeau, and Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau, all met each other, Scott and Melinda decided to co-own the club and be co-owners. Also, as a little gift to Scott, and also Syrus and Stiles as well, Melinda renamed the club P3x4! The Birth of Piper and Leo's Kids The Birth of Wyatt Halliwell After many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes. The Birth of Chris Halliwell Chris was conceived when Piper and Leo were trapped in Limbo by a Darklighter. Although she and Leo had no idea that Chris was their son, Phoebe and Paige both had already found out. They had kept it secret from Piper until they knew that she was finally pregnant. When they told Piper, the sisters decided to keep it secret from Leo who had gone up to the Heavens with the other Elders permanently. According to Piper, it would make things too difficult for her and Leo if he knew. A few weeks later, when Piper and Chris were attacked by the Spider demon, Phoebe and Paige had to tell Leo. Knowing how vulnerable she was, they had her moved to Magic School for protection until after the baby was born. The birth, like Wyatt's, didn't go smoothly. The baby suffered from distress and had to be taken out immediately; during the birth, Piper lost a lot of blood and almost died, but the doctors saved her and Chris. Meanwhile, adult Chris had died. He was killed by Gideon whilst protecting his brother Wyatt. The Birth of Melinda Halliwell A while after the battle with Billie and Christy, Piper gave birth to her third and last child, Melinda Halliwell who was the daughter she had always wanted. One day while attempting to make dinner, she noticed numerous potion bottles miraculously over the stove. Unbeknownst to her, it was Melinda doing it, using magic that would be revealed later to her. The food that Piper was preparing then turned into vines that attacked her and she was forced to ask her boys for assistance. 'Powers and Abilities:' ; Basic Powers: * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ; Active Powers: * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. * Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem *; Other Powers: *;* The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. *;* High Resi'stance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. 'Fears: *Losing a sister *Losing a child *Spiders *Happy moments followed by chaos 'Strengths:' *Her sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Paige #1 Strength! *Her husband and kids! *The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Piper's blood type is AB. * Piper is the first and last sister to write in the Book of Shadows. She was seen writing into the Book after she had reversed the backfired confidence-spell that she used on Doug, a waiter from Quake. * Piper's zodiac sign is said to be Gemini.33 However, the family tree states that she was born in August, which would make her a Leo. * Piper likes to knit in her free time.34 * In high school, Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her.35 * According to an old classmate, Piper liked to sit in the back of the class, drawing on her jeans.36 * Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well, with Leo Wyatt. *Piper was the first sister to have transformed into another magical being, namely, a Wendigo. * Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a neutral being.37 * Piper was the first to discover her powers. * Piper is the only sister to never have possessed the power of Premonition. * Following Prue's death, Piper was the only sister with offensive power, until Phoebe developed and advanced form of Empathy. * Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a mental power. * Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess thrice; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), the Goddess of Earth and Shakti, a Hindu Goddess. * Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. * One of Piper's past lives was P. Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. ** Both Piper and P. Baxter were owners of a popular bar. * Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements.38 However, she is the only Charmed One who is able to do so.39 * Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. * Piper died twice from non-magical reasons; the first time from Oroya Fever,40 the second time she was shot by Alice Hicks when the sisters were exposed.41 * Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage self, although a picture of her as a teenager was seen on the High School Reunion board that she had made.42 * Piper is the only sister who doesn't have a gravity-defying power (Phoebe has Levitation, Paige has Hovering, and Prue could use Telekinesis to simulate levitation and later possessed Hovering). * Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake.43 * Piper is allergic to bees. * Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. * In the Unaired Pilot, Prue once called Piper "''Switzerland"44 as she was a neutral party between Prue and Phoebe's rivalry. * Piper is the only sister (other than Paige) to become an Angel. * Due to her potion-making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers.45 * After the death of Prue, Piper inherited her golden necklace.46 * Piper was the only of the three sisters who had contact with Cole after season 5 until the comics. * As a child, Piper didn't require any hand gestures to unfreeze young Andy, older Prue, and older Piper. She simply tilted her head, almost like how her power worked in the episode Once in a Blue Moon. * Piper was called surly on two occasions. Kyra referred to her as ''the surly one in "Witchness Protection" and Phoebe joked her middle name was surly in "Show Ghouls". Ironically, Piper first referred to Chris as being surly in "Hyde School Reunion". * Piper is the only sister who was never had a different hair color. Prue's hair was blond in the future during Morality Bites, and her new body as Patience has blond hair. Phoebe dyed her hair blond during season 3 and the first half of season 4. Paige's hair color changed starting season 5 and went back to brown in season 7.